When streaming data over a network, technical standards are typically used to govern the transportation of the data between devices in the network. For example, Audio Video Bridging/Time Sensitive Networking (AVB/TSN) standards from the IEEE 802.1 AVB/TSN group provide mechanisms for guaranteeing low latency and sufficient bandwidth of a stream of data traveling over an AVB/TSN network. In addition, the IEEE 1722 (AVTP) standard provides audio, video and other transport protocols which take advantage of the AVB/TSN services to provide low-latency guaranteed streaming of audio, video and other media and control signals over the network.